


Karis Asani and Co's trek into Madoka Magica.

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Touhou Project, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: One day Yukari decides to give everyone a strange trinket that she claims will allows them to visit a new world while allowing them to return. Karis recognizes it as the world of Madoka Magica. This story has certain elements from A Wish within Darkness on fanfiction.net





	Karis Asani and Co's trek into Madoka Magica.

**Author's Note:**

> Right now the first chapter is still a work in progress don't expect me to update this as often as the others. I will try and focus on my first full story with Karis Asani the most at first but granted with the fact I have to try and write it through knowing what goes on in there and seeing how I only have a tablet to work with expect this one and the 2nd part in this series to be on Hiatus for now.

We found ourselves appearing in front of who I recognized immediately as Homura and her friends and it looked like they were in the midst of a conversation. We quickly introduced ourselves and who we are and what we do which surprised Homura and her friends even more. Grandre then came out and said, "Homura lets take what I am about to say to you where no one can hear us." Grandre then opened up some door and motioned for Homura to come inside with her and allowed me to enter as well. Inside the strange dimension I knew of Grandre then said to Homura, "I know how you have traveled through time a lot, but what I am about to say to you is something that will let you know I have gone through even worse hardships than you and it is alright to get rid of that stoic expression you have. Anyways here is my story. This story is around my quest for the holders." Upon finishing Homura was stunned upon learning that Grandre has gone through things that even Homura herself would not be able to maintain her sanity for long if she had to do such hardships herself. "Wow, and I thought I had it hard now normally I don't open up this much, but seeing someone that has gone through such a task is something that I will admit being in awe of. You have my respect since you have gone through that task a lot."

Then it was my turn to speak to Homura and I said to her, "You may have wondered why you have not been able to beat Walpurgis Nacht because of its power. The reason is simple really, Walpurgis Nacht is in fact many witches in one body. This means that yes not only is it able to use many attacks, but other things that make it able to be more powerful overall. Anyways the reason you have not been able to beat that Witch is because you and your friends don't know of a special technique called fusion magic. Fusion magic is when two or more magical girls combine their powers to create a new attack that is more devastating than when they attack alone. If you and your friends did Fusion magic Walpurgis Nacht would be more likely to perish in your latest attempt. I know of 3 magical girls that are in another reality where you and your friends don't exist that did Fusion Magic to defeat a witch that was just as powerful as Walpurgis Nacht called Hyades Daybreak." That caused Homura to be very surprised as to why they haven't been able to beat Walpurgis Nacht. "Anyways these 3 magical girls cast a spell called Meteora Finale which is probably the most powerful fusion magic. One of them believe it or not was a artificial one meaning she was created without a contract. These 3 had a different incubator called Juubey, he was a modified Incubator that was made in an attempt to ensure they didn't have to worry about finding grief seeds anymore but it was a failed experiment and it turns out Juubey was a old incubator. Apparently when an Incubator dies for real it disintegrates into nothing. You may have wondered how are we able to kill Kyubey for real? Simple really kill his soul. If Kyubey doesn't have a soul anymore then he is dead for real. Anyways the artificial Magical girl I talked about turned into a real one by of course making a contract. In her case since she was created as one originally its not like it mattered for her if she made one or not anyway. Since she made the contract it made her more powerful as well as her friends."

Homura showed a look of surprise to quite the degree. I told her to keep this conversation quiet until the start of the last full week of April begins which she agreed to. Then we exited through the way we came and Grandre then dispersed the dimensional gateway she made upon us returning. Homura simply said with a tone of dread in her voice, "That was a rather long conversation and honestly I am surprised to quite the degree. All I can say is that what I learned is something that I am not able to mention to you at this time because it could be disastrous if I told you at this time." Madoka said, "I heard that tone in your voice indicating that the conversation you had was something very serious so I won't inquire why." The rest of those from this world simply nodded in agreement. I then mentioned somewhat cryptically, "We will probably be here for until the day before an abomination arrives so don't expect us to be here for too long."


End file.
